To Feel the Sun is Worth the Price of Freedom
by Mystic25
Summary: Just something set after "Freak Nation" as Logan is staring at the flag with Max.. (his POV) this is short *surprised huh?* read and let me know how well I do "short"


TITLE: "To Feel the Sun is Worth the Price of Freedom"  
AUTHOR: Mystic25  
EMAIL: yellowrubberduckk31@hotmail.com  
  
SUMMARY: just a short bit of what Logan was thinking in that last moment of "Freak Nation" SPOLIER WARNING  
  
RATING: PG, for language (yeah, Logan cusses)  
  
DISCLAIMER: Mr. Cameron has cool toys, I just borrowed them  
  
A/N: Wow, what a great season finale. Unlike last season I can live with this for the rest of the summer:) Did everyone catch the little hand hold with Max and Logan? sweet, Oh and that "back reading scene" was great too, heh latex gloves can't cover up the way his touch affected her. (bet the fact that they're close in real life added to the effect of the moment) Alec still didn't spill about Logan's misunderstanding, but I think Max is warming back up to the idea of a relationship with her man.  
  
A/N #2: Okay this finale restored my faith in Cameron, he is a little mean sometimes but the man kicks ass with directing. That had enough fighting and "tender moment" balance to keep me interested. Cameron, you and me should talk, we'd make beautiful episodes together..sorry, I'm on a "great Dark Angel ep"/summer vacation's finally here/sugar rush.  
  
*****   
  
"Mulder what happened? Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"I'm fine--- I'm free"  
  
~Mulder and Scully (X Files)  
  
*****  
  
OUTSIDE TERMINAL CITY  
(LOGAN'S POV)  
  
"I like what you did" I look at her staring at the erected flag on the pole. Not the red, white and blue that Americans died for when this country was in it's prime, but THESE soldiers cause is no less noble.  
  
Freaks and mutants is what people believe them to be, and because of this they tie it to fear. But I look around this group of genetically created soldiers and I don't fear them at all.   
  
Maybe I would have if I had been an outsider coming in, viewing this all for the first time, who knows? But that 'what if' game I use to play counts for shit now. I watched this group of "freaks" being slaughtered one by one because of people's ignorance. Tommy Lee Jones, the actor from 'Men In Black' said "A person is smart. People are stupid and dangerous"  
  
I stand here today, watching Joshua's handmade flag, a dove against a black and red backdrop fly freely in the Seattle wind, the Space Needle in view just behind it, and I think of all it took just to get it standing here Terminal City.  
  
I think of CeCe, someone who I barely knew, dying at the hands of fucking cowards. I will never forget her final moments, or how close it came to being Max. How I almost saw the same scene unfold as in Gillette a year ago.   
  
But she is here, standing beside me, holding my hand. Okay so we both wear gloves, hers leather riding and mine latex, but we are sharing this moment, just us, even with all the people around us. In this moment there is only her and me.  
  
She told me it was over, many more times then I wanted to count. Told me I Alec was 'in her life' But when I touched her today, reading those symbols on her back, I was also reading her. I saw how her she reacted with each touch. A biologist or doctor would chalk it up to simply being the effect of the cold latex on heated skin, but I'm not a doctor, I know better. I feel the same thing every time she touches me.  
  
Now we are here, with all of Seattle and the US defense systems outside the gates, waiting to end this, to destroy this moment. They are not free yet, not completely. But what Max told them, that she was tired of running, and that she just wanted to feel the sun on her beautiful face, it gave them the courage to keep going. And that's what freedom really needs to last, that kind of unyielding passion, to not give up until the light is shining on your face, even if it's all you see before you die and go to wherever the dead are taken.  
  
Such a passionate woman beside me. Yes, a WOMAN, not a freak. A living, breathing woman who just got wired up with super genetics, like all of them. Who live and love, and give birth to babies just like every 'normal' woman out there.  
  
All of them were soldiers, the pregnant mother proved that when she knocked out the slime during contractions. But she wasn't a monster. She had a healthy baby girl just like the rest of them, no barcode, no brand like her mother had to suffer, like Max did.   
  
I believe they are free, at this moment at least. They know where they stand, what they must do. That's something only those who have freedom in their grasp knows.  
  
I have freedom in my grasp right now, in the form of someone who crashed my world and turned it upside down, but someone who I would die for. I still love her. I let her go, but she has come back on her free choice. She is not 'mine' as the saying goes, she never 'belonged' to anyone. She came back to me because she had the freedom to; and this allows me the liberty to be here beside the woman I love, even with all the shit in the world right now.  
  
Freedom has come into question today, creating that thin line that it always does, making those who want it aware of the sacrifices that must happen in order to obtain it. Absolute freedom can never be, because it's chaos, anarchy. Free people feel they can do whatever the hell they want to me, to Max, to a woman and her unborn child. They say they have the 'freedom' and the 'right' to protect their city from danger, no matter what the cost. The world is not a perfect place, and their dream world of this will come crashing down even if every transgenic on the planet was wiped off and America became a first world country again. No one would be any more 'free' then the days of legal KKK lynchings, or Japanese Interments.   
  
The transgenics would not be missed except by a select few who knew them, like me. But I would put the love of my life to rest in the ground before I join the majority. "Sometimes a majority just means all the fools are on the same side," something that a singer from my childhood wrote in a book. Something that is true to this day. Just because twenty thousand people claim a moose can fly doesn't make it true.   
  
And just because twenty thousand start the witch-hunt doesn't change the fact that witches existed. Killing them may seem to eradicate them from the earth. But there will always be people who weren't afraid of them, who knew them, loved them, made them their wives or their husbands, no matter where they came from. They may be in the minority, but as long as they are there, they will not be eradicated.   
  
Standing up in a crowd of armed snipers and a bloodthirsty public to say "I will not run because of you' is a gamble, paid for in often in blood and death. Freedom is also part of those stakes, putting your ass on the line for the greater good, doing what is right, not what is fair.   
  
The flag still flaps in the wind, showing the mob outside its colors, a symbol of those the world doesn't understand. I cannot really feel Max's hand through all the layering, but I know it's there because I am squeezing it. Even after getting knocked around she is a site to behold.  
  
If I had a chance to do it over from her telling me she had to leave, I wouldn't. Because we would not be right here, right now, re-building what had been started a long time ago. Even all the pain and loneliness of it all does not take away from the here and now. This is learn as you go, and I've learned, I've gone and I'm here now.  
  
Freedom isn't a privilege for the fearing majority to hawk, it is for those who only wish to feel the sun on their face, non-human or not.  
  
You cannot break them world, the sun will always be there rising in the east sky, waiting for those longing to touch its warmth.   
  
  
*****   
  
END  
  
I'm big on freedom cannot come w/o sacrifice, so this might have gotten a little preachy. Btw, Michael W. Smith wrote that quote on majorities in one of his books. It's on of my favs. The OTHER Michael (Weatherly) didn't do too badly at his stunts, liked to see him all 'bad assed' Also Max's 'surfing' on the hover cam was a great scene.  
  
Hope this was a good short piece, I worked hard to restrain myself at keeping it SHORT. R/R please. 


End file.
